Go no Oujisama
by Lucathia Rykatu
Summary: HNG POT crossover. After meeting Echizen and Momoshiro, Touya Akira discovers himself standing at the baselines of the tennis courts, wondering what in the world he was doing there.
1. chapter 1: The Prince of Go

Go no Oujisama

a Hikaru no Go x Prince of Tennis crossover fic

by Lucathia

**A/N:** This is a sequel to a oneshot that goes by the same name, which was posted under the Prince of Tennis category. This fic is a crossover between Hikaru no Go and Prince of Tennis. Please read the other fic first, though it isn't necessary to understand this fic. In short, Hikaru met Momoshiro and Ryoma in the other fic.

**Summary:** HNG/POT crossover. After meeting Echizen and Momoshiro, Touya Akira discovers himself standing at the baselines of the tennis courts, wondering what in the world he was doing there.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hikaru no Go nor do I own Prince of Tennis. I am making no profit from writing this.

* * *

**chapter 1: The Prince of Go**

* * *

His father was the renowned Touya Meijin, the one who people regarded as the strongest Go player in Japan. As the Meijin's son, people generally expected him to be a genius by birth. He was, of course, gifted with much more intuition, concentration, and patience than the average Go player, but his Go skills did not come to him without hard work on his behalf. He studied Go at every opportunity he had, hoping to surpass his father one day. But none of that mattered at the moment, not when he was at school. At these times, he had to reluctantly push all thoughts of Go to the deepest corners of his mind.

The boy with dark hair, hair that had a green tint to it and fell in a straight line slightly below his ears, listened intently to his teacher's lecture. With his posture straight, he carefully jotted down important information. The girl to his left kept fidgeting while the boy to his right kept tapping his pencil against his desk. The dark haired boy unconsciously ignored these disturbances. When he concentrated, nothing could break his concentration. Right now he was focused on his teacher's lecture. He did not notice the fidgeting, nor did he notice the tapping.

While the rest of the class was bored and falling asleep, the dark haired boy was attentive. His concentration was one that was rarely seen among those of his age. After all, he was only thirteen. To the boys and the girls of his age, being thirteen meant many things. It meant having fun and playing around. It meant being outdoors in the sun, chasing each other. It meant doing anything but sitting in a boring classroom listening to the teacher's lecture. However, Kaioh middle school took pride in its students' laudable behavior, so the students at least tried to pretend to be interested in the lecture.

When the bell finally rang, the students quickly bowed to the teacher and hurried out of the room. The dark haired boy was one of the few students who showed no hurry. His teaching appointment wasn't until later, so he slowly put away his notebook in his book bag. As he closed his bag, two girls approached him shyly.

The first girl blushed furiously and seemed unable to talk. The second girl, noticing the first girl's distress, shook her head and started talking.

"Touya-kun...um...we were wondering if you'd drop by the Go club today..." After using up her courage talking to the idol of her dreams, she turned a deep crimson red similar to her friend's.

Touya Akira paused, his hand in midair. He had been lifting his book bag when the two girls approached him. He noticed the redness of their faces. Why were they so red? It couldn't be because of the heat...it wasn't even hot today. Touya thought about the time he had joined the Kaioh Go club the previous year, remembering how the older members had treated him. He remembered the games of blind Go that he had been challenged to. They had tried to humiliate him but instead humiliated themselves. Anyone could tell that he wasn't wanted there. Besides, there was no point for him to go there unless it was to teach shidou-go. The two girls were clearly asking for him to do just that, but he sort of wanted to stay away from teaching his fellow students. Some of them could get a little...jealous. Of his abilities, or so he thought.

He did not even consider that some of the students might be jealous of the attention he received from the other students, be it female or male.

"I'm sorry, but..."

The two girls' hopeful expressions fell.

The first girl got over her shyness, wanting to keep Touya-kun there as long as possible. "Do you think you could drop by some other time?"

Touya Akira wanted to ignore them and walk away, but that would have been quite rude.

"I'm sorry, I don't have much time today...I have to leave now."

With that, the dark-haired boy turned around and left.

The first girl sighed dreamily. "Did you hear that? He's soooo polite and sweet."

The second girl sighed as well. "Yeah...and so strong in Go too. Remember when he was still in our Go club?"

The first girl nodded. "Yeah. Those other first years were no match for him at all. What am I saying? Even the third years couldn't compete against him! It's a wonder they didn't start following him around and revering him...I mean I would, if I were a guy and could follow Touya-kun around openly..." She blushed at that thought.

The other girl agreed. "Exactly! The only person in the club who came close to Touya-kun's skill was the third year captain, that cool, almost emotionless guy who kept pushing up his glasses."

The two girls gave a unison sigh.

"Touya-kun...he's like the..."

They turned towards each other.

"Go no oujisama (1)!"

* * *

Touya Akira rarely took the bus. After all, who needed the bus when there was the subway? The subway was much faster and much more efficient.

However, he discovered that the subway didn't reach the place he had to go to today to teach Go. He had to find take the subway and then the bus. After his long teaching session with a total beginner of the game, Touya was drained. Go usually didn't take much out of him, but teaching it to someone who did not even understand the basics was an entirely different matter altogether.

Nonetheless, Touya still had to drag himself to the bus station. As he stood in front of the bus stop, his mind drifted towards more thoughts of Go, and in doing so, his thoughts eventually landed on Shindou. Touya had heard that Shindou was currently in the middle of his pro exam. He had barely passed the preliminaries. The only reason that Shindou had passed the preliminaries was his default win for the last, decisive match. That itself should have been a clear enough signal to Touya that Shindou wasn't worth his attention, but Touya was still slightly interested, no, extremely interested, in how Shindou was faring at the present. The Shindou that he had played at his father's Go salon wasn't only his imagination. The boy who had clumsily held the Go pieces like a total beginner had surprised him and wholly defeated him. That Shindou had existed.

Touya longed to play against that Shindou again. Shindou had been the first challenging Go player his own age that he had met. At that moment, Touya's eyes were finally turned away from his father's looming back. Everyday, Touya played a game of Go with his father, and not once had he won. However, the gap between them was slowly diminishing. He now needed less handicap stones than before.

The appearance of Shindou was a rude awakening call for Touya that said, "Your father isn't the only strong player out there, you know."

Touya was finally able to see that.

His bus arrived while he was in the midst of his thoughts. Just as Touya was about to board the bus, he heard an extremely familiar voice. If he wasn't hearing things wrong, that voice belonged to none other than the boy whom he had been thinking about.

"Mou, you're so slow!" yelled the loud voice of Shindou Hikaru.

Touya blinked. That totally could have been addressed to him. But it wasn't. What was Shindou doing around in this area anyway? The only reason Touya was here was to teach Go.

"Excuse me, boy. Would you please stop blocking the door?"

Touya looked behind him, startled to see that a rather large group of people had gathered behind him during the time that he had zoned out. Touya quickly apologized and decided to move. But before Touya was even able to move, the mob already started pushing him away to get onto the bus.

The door closed, leaving a stranded Touya standing, rather kneeling, in front of the bus stop. The bus then drove away.

A gust of wind blew past him.

This was all Shindou's fault.

Touya slowly stood up and dusted himself off. He had to find the source of that voice now. He had no other choice.

* * *

The boy with blond bangs frowned as he addressed the tall, second year on the other side of the court. "Why are you hitting them so slowly to me?"

The said second year, otherwise called Momoshiro Takeshi, grinned at Shindou Hikaru's distress. "You're only a beginner. This is the only way we can keep up a rally."

"Mou!" yelled Hikaru. He was getting tired of watching those yellow tennis balls slowly drift over to his side of the court. The main reason he was out here hitting was because he wanted to let out some stress. Those slow, drifting balls only added to his pent up stress. So when the ball finally bounced on his side again, Hikaru swung with all his might, unable to stand the slowness anymore.

The ball flew over to the other side, landing far outside the court.

Momoshiro tsked. "See what I told you? You should take it slowly. Aren't you supposed to have more patience as a Go player?"

Echizen snorted. "You're one to talk, Momo-senpai."

"What?" exclaimed Momoshiro as he turned towards his kouhai (2), Echizen Ryoma. Echizen had, with a bored expression, quietly watched the slow rally between the two older boys until Momo-senpai's comment to the other boy.

"You're being disrespectful again!"

The two started arguing as Hikaru sighed. All he wanted was to have a simple, faced-paced rally with either of the two boys. Somehow, it ended up with his two new friends arguing at the sidelines of the court.

Hikaru turned towards Sai. "See them, Sai? I'm not the one being immature here."

The spirit chuckled. "It's a wonder, but it's true." Sai was kind of disappointed that Hikaru wasn't playing Go right now. Besides, Sai himself couldn't participate in tennis as he couldn't hold a racket. But he was happy that Hikaru had found something else that interested him. After all, being overly obsessed with one thing wasn't entirely healthy. Sai, the thousand year old Go-loving ghost, wasn't really qualified to say this, since he certainly did not ever regret his sole love for Go. Even though he had committed suicide because of Go, his love for Go hadn't diminished. It only grew stronger as the years passed. His path towards the Hand of God was still before him. Even as a ghost, he never gave up on achieving the Hand of God.

Hikaru was trying to bounce the ball on the racket when Sai started tugging on Hikaru's shirt.

"Ne, Hikaru!"

"What, Sai?" Hikaru was too occupied with bouncing the ball.

Sai tugged on Hikaru's shirt again and pointed at the fence surrounding the courts. Hikaru didn't turn around as he continued bouncing the ball.

"Ne, Hikaru!"

Hikaru ignored Sai and didn't plan to turn around, until another, entirely unexpected voice shocked him out of his concentration.

"Shindou, what are you doing here?"

Hikaru's eyes widened as his racket missed the ball. The ball dropped and bounced on the ground instead. Momoshiro and Echizen, who had been arguing previously, stopped arguing, interested in the appearance of the newcomer.

Was he dreaming, wondered Hikaru? Why would he, of all people, appear behind him in the tennis courts? But then, he did have the tendency to appear out of nowhere and shock him. He always did that.

Hikaru glanced at the spirit by his side and whispered urgently. "You should have warned me!"

Hikaru then turned around to face the dark-haired boy who had freaked him out an infinite number of times.

"Touya, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

**Notes:  
****Go no Oujisama**: Prince of Go :) I decided that the title suits Touya more than Hikaru...Hikaru would be more of a tensai. Like Fuji...er...maybe not personality wise, but skill-wise.  
**kouhai**: underclassmen

(**March 29th, 2007:** I'm going through all of my fics and reformatting them since ffnet deleted most of my scene dividers. Please bear with me if you see some that are changed and some that haven't been changed yet.)


	2. chapter 2: I'm a tad bit rusty

Go no Oujisama

a Hikaru no Go x Prince of Tennis crossover

by Lucathia

* * *

**c****hapter 2: I'm a tad bit rusty**

* * *

Meeting Shindou Hikaru that one hot afternoon didn't change Echizen Ryoma's life much. When the embarrassed second year boy with bright yellow bangs came stumbling into the tennis courts, Echizen just thought, "Mada mada dane(1)." He was just another boy. At least that was what he thought.

Momo-senpai seemed to think differently of Shindou. He had let Shindou borrow his racket. Echizen had known then that he was supposed to hit with Shindou. A beginner. Someone who had never even touched a racket before. Echizen had pulled his cap down, covering his annoyance with Momo-senpai. This was a waste of his time. Only people like Momo-senpai who seemed to want to befriend everyone would offer to hit with a beginner.

Still, Shindou had looked eagerly at him, waiting for him to hit him a ball. Echizen felt like sighing as he hit a ball slowly and to an easy to return place.

Just like he had expected, Shindou swung wildly at the ball, completely missing it. Totally a beginner. Just as he was about to feed another ball to Shindou, Shindou yelled, "Shut up! I know that!" Echizen raised his eyebrow and Shindou hurriedly replied, "Ah...I was telling my mind to shut up. Sorry!" Echizen had shrugged at that time, unconcerned with the other boy's behavior. Shindou...was just a little weird.

He fed another ball to Shindou...and the ball ended up hitting Shindou in the face. He pulled his cap down a little. Momo-senpai, on the other hand, tried to smother his laugh.

Echizen glanced at Shindou. Instead of the embarrassment he thought he'd find, Echizen instead saw anger in Shindou's face. Anger, mixed with determination. Shindou shouted, "I'm sorry! Please hit another one to me!" Shindou was certainly...a weird and somewhat interesting character.

When Echizen hit the next ball to Shindou. the other boy was actually able to hit it back. Echizen made sure to hit the ball to places easy for Shindou to return. They rallied for awhile...when suddenly Shindou's eyes seem to narrow. Echizen could have sworn that the ball Shindou hit glowed when it landed in the corner.

Although Echizen had easily returned that shot of Shindou's, he couldn't help but feel...what was that feeling? Surprise? Wonder? Whatever he felt at that time, Echizen already knew then that Shindou Hikaru wasn't just some boy who stumbled upon the tennis courts.

And just now, another boy stumbled into the courts. A boy who was surprised that Shindou was here. Echizen bet that the newcomer wasn't a tennis player, from the looks of his neat button up shirt and dress pants. No one intent on playing tennis would dress that way. Echizen dully wondered what was with these people and stumbling into courts.

* * *

Hikaru's disbelief that Touya was currently standing in the tennis courts was etched across his face. For why would the Go-obsessed Touya ever be anywhere else other than in front of a Go board? Hikaru even tried picturing Touya playing in the arcades...or singing karaoke. His mouth started twitching as a smile threatened to appear. Unable to suppress his amusement anymore, Hikaru laughed out loud.

Touya narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?"

Hikaru's laughter subsided as he shook his head. "Um, nothing!" Touya continued glaring at Hikaru suspiciously, "It's nothing, okay?" said Hikaru. Sai chuckled next to Hikaru.

Hikaru made a face at Sai.

Neither Hikaru nor Touya had answered their previous questions to each other, but that was forgotten as a new voice cut into the conversation.

"Why don't you introduce your friend to us?" suggested Momoshiro, who Hikaru had almost forgotten was there.

"Who's friends with him!?" Hikaru and Touya sputtered at the same time, all the while pointing their fingers at each other.

Echizen smirked. "Ne, Momo-senpai, doesn't their reaction remind you of yourself and Kaidou-senpai?"

Momoshiro blinked as he turned towards Echizen. "No it does not! I do not act like that! Maybe that baka Mamushi would, but I wouldn't act so immature!"

Touya frowned. Him? Immature? Maybe Shindou was immature, but him? On second thought, maybe he was immature, but that was only when Shindou was involved.

Echizen shrugged. "I guess that's typical behavior for rivals then."

Hikaru's head quickly swiveled towards the shorter boy. Typical behavior for rivals? Echizen could tell that they were rivals just by the way they acted? Hikaru felt a tiny tingle of contentment. At least someone thought that he was Touya's rival, even though that someone practically knew nothing about Go.

Since it was plain that Hikaru wasn't planning on introducing him, Touya spoke up for himself. "Nice to meet you. My name is Touya Akira. I'm in your hands." He gave a little bow at the end.

Momoshiro sweatdropped. That boy was a bit too polite. "Well, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. You can call me Momo-chan." Like Touya would ever do that.

Echizen pulled his cap down lower. "Echizen Ryoma."

After the new round of introductions, Momoshiro grinned as he turned towards Touya.

"Have you ever played tennis before?" Echizen wanted to groan. Was Momo-senpai going to ask another beginner to hit with him?

Touya seemed to be digging through his memory about whether or not he had played tennis before. After a long pause, Touya finally nodded slowly. He didn't like the direction this conversation was heading though...

Hikaru blinked. "Ehh?? You're lying! You can't have played tennis before!" Sai nodded energetically next to Hikaru.

Touya shrugged. "I've only played a little bit of tennis during my physical education class."

Echizen felt relieved. At least he wasn't a total beginner.

Momoshiro's smile got wider. "Really? That's good to hear! Then you can hit with Echizen over here. He's kinda bored from sitting out since I'm hitting with Shindou over here."

With that, Momoshiro plucked one of Echizen's spare rackets out of Echizen's bag, completely ignoring Echizen's complaint. He thrust the red racket into Touya's hands.

"Now go play!"

* * *

Touya would have been much happier if those words weren't "go play" but rather "play Go." Right now, Touya stood at the baseline, wondering what in the world he was doing there standing on the tennis courts with a tennis racket in his hands. He had better things to do. Such as playing Go. And studying Go. And teaching Go.

He shook his head as he glanced across the court at the other boy, who was currently impatiently bouncing a ball.

Touya stood there for a moment, wondering why the other boy wasn't doing anything. An awkward silence engulfed the two, until the other boy's slightly taunting voice sounded.

"Ne, aren't you going to stretch first?"

Touya was about to retort until he remembered that he didn't really know the other boy at all. And the boy stated a really good point too. He blushed slightly as he put the racket down and began to stretch. If it had been Shindou, Touya would have no doubt started a shouting match with him...but it wasn't. Before Touya had met Shindou, he would never have dreamed of yelling at anyone. It wasn't in his "usual" nature to do so.

He felt the pull in his leg muscles as he leaned forward, trying to reach as far as he could. As a devoted Go player, Touya rarely did any form exercising, save for a few occasional walks. Otherwise, he spent his time concentrated on Go. It felt sort of nice to stretch, since he had a long lesson today and had been sitting all that time.

After a few arm and leg stretches, Touya picked up the racket and gave a nod to the other boy.

* * *

Momoshiro couldn't help but laugh when he saw the two dark-green haired boys head off to the adjacent court. Both were equally solemn and quiet. Echizen was annoyed while that Touya guy was quite unwilling to play as well. Momoshiro shrugged.

"Shall we continue?"

Hikaru nodded as Momoshiro started rallying with him. However, Hikaru's attention was focused on the boy in the next court.

He was really, really curious as to how well Touya played tennis. Hikaru saw, through the corners of his eyes, that Touya had missed the first shot that Echizen had hit to him. Hikaru heaved a sigh of relief. At least that meant that Touya wasn't good at everything! After all, he couldn't be skilled in both Go and tennis, right? And besides, Hikaru had started playing earlier than Touya. Well...not really, considering how Touya had hit before, but Hikaru had been hitting quite frequently these past few days! Lost in his thoughts, Hikaru didn't notice as the ball bounced on his side of the court again.

_Hikaru_! yelled Sai.

Hikaru quickly broke out of his daze as he swung wildly at the ball. The ball missed the racket strings entirely. Instead, the ball made a _thunk_ sound as it collided with the rim of the racket and flew into the net. He sweatdropped. He needed to pay more attention to his own rally first!

* * *

Meanwhile, Touya was puzzling over his swing. His reaction to the ball was too slow. He swung the racket a few more times to get used to the feeling. He then gave a nod to Echizen.

As the yellow ball flew over the net once again, Touya focused his entire attention on the ball. His eyes narrowed. Everything in his surroundings disappeared. The sound of the birds chirping. The gentle blowing of the wind. The slight shuffling of feet in the next court. The sound of the racket meeting the ball. Everything disappeared. The only thing he noticed was the drifting, yellow ball. Time seemed to have slowed down as Touya watched the ball approach him. As the ball bounced, Touya began his swing forward. His racket met the ball squarely. The impact sent the ball flying over the net.

Echizen smirked. This Touya wasn't an exact amateur at tennis. At least he knew the basics! He was just a tad bit rusty...and didn't look like he could move much in those stiff, formal clothes of his. Echizen dashed to the right to return the ball.

After Touya's initial miss, the rest of his swings were all straight and true. Echizen was slightly surprised at Touya's skill, since the other boy had only mentioned "hitting a bit in P.E." But after they rallied for a bit, Echizen noticed that Touya was starting to breathe much more heavily. Che. His endurance was pathetic.

And so, despite Touya's relative skill, he still earned Echizen's famous words.

After Touya missed the ball entirely due to his inability to catch up with the ball, Echizen fixed his white cap.

"Mada mada dane."

Touya frowned as he knelt down to pick up the ball. His grip tightened on the ball. He could surely do better than this.

* * *

--**to**** be continued--**

* * *

**Notes:**

**mada**** mada dane:** Echizen Ryoma's famous line. I've seen it translated as "No...not yet" and "You've still got lots more to work on."  
**baka**** Mamushi:** Momoshiro's nickname for Kaidou Kaoru from POT. Means "stupid Viper."

**Next chapter:** Doubles? With him?


	3. chapter 3: doubles? with him?

Go no Oujisama

a Hikaru no Go x Prince of Tennis crossover

by Lucathia

* * *

**chapter 3: Doubles?**** With him?**

* * *

Touya Akira was tired. His thighs hurt, his knees and ankles felt disjointed, his lungs were burning...it felt as if heat was radiating off his muscles. His usual, tidy dress shirt and dress pants were now sticking to his arms and legs. He had long given up on keeping his tidy appearance. He had unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and the buttons on the cuffs of his arms, letting his sleeves flop around. Though he certainly looked disheveled now, at least he was slightly cooler. His shiny, black shoes were still hurting him, and there wasn't much he could do about that.

The only things that still felt normal were his arms and his hands. His grip on his racket remained firm and his arm still refreshed. He guessed that playing Go everyday trained his arm and hand muscles well, but not any of his other muscles. And especially not his lungs. His breathing was so labored that he almost wanted to give up. Almost.

It was frustrating. His eyes were able to follow the ball's path perfectly, yet his body wasn't able to. He knew what to do, yet he couldn't follow through.

It was damn frustrating.

* * *

The redhead hummed cheerfully, his racket bag swung over his left shoulder. His red hair curled out at the ends and bounced as he walked. His right hand held a half-eaten ice cream cone. His tongue flickered in and out as he continued licking his ice cream.

He happily listened to the _pok_ sounds of tennis rackets hitting tennis balls as he neared the fenced-in tennis courts. He rarely came this way since he usually frequented the street tennis courts instead. However, Momo and Ochibi (1) didn't go there very often lately. It hadn't been as fun without his two kouhai there, so he had secretly followed them after they left school the day before yesterday. And he made an important discovery that day!

Momo and Ochibi were hitting at some other tennis courts!

And they didn't even tell him. How rude. So, inviting himself, the redhead decided to come to the tennis courts and surprise his two kouhai.

Kikumaru Eiji smiled widely when he saw Momo and Ochibi on the courts.

* * *

Hikaru felt the strain in his arm as he returned Momoshiro's hit. The tall, spiky haired second year relied heavily on his power in his rallies. After Hikaru's constant complaining that Momoshiro was going easy on him, Momoshiro had grinned and started using more of his strength. The result, of course, was a throbbing pain in Hikaru's arm.

_Mou__...me and my overconfidence_. Hikaru scowled.

Sai shrugged and smiled slightly as he watched Hikaru's rally by the side. He had hoped that Hikaru would get tired so that they could go home to play Go, but it didn't seem like his wish was going to come true anytime soon.

Bored, Sai glanced around the courts, watching the balls fly back and forth between the four boys on the two courts. His eyes wandered around, finally landing on the approaching figure outside of the courts.

_Ne__, Hikaru. Someone's coming!_

Hikaru ignored Sai as he concentrated on hitting the ball.

Sai gave up on catching Hikaru's attention. Instead, he went over to the gates, intrigued about the approaching redhead.

The redhead walked with a bouncy gait, energetically pushing the gate open. Sai's eyes widened slightly as he felt the gate pass through him. He hated it when people or things passed through him. It felt horrible. People were so inconsiderate. A tiny corner of Sai's mind was telling him that he shouldn't be blaming anyone since they couldn't see him and thus couldn't accommodate for him. But still! Sai pouted a bit, sticking his tongue out at the redhead.

The redhead continued smiling despite Sai's actions, which he couldn't see. He stood next to Sai, observing the four boys on the courts. Sai sighed, once again focusing his attention on watching the four boys.

Suddenly, the redhead yelled, "Mou, Ochibi's a meanie!"

Sai blinked as the rallying stopped. The four boys started coming off the courts.

"Eiji-senpai!" exclaimed Momoshiro.

"Kikumaru-senpai..." murmured Echizen, his hat shading his eyes, irritated that he had been called a "meanie" by his senpai.

The redhead beamed. "Yup! That's my name! I'm Kikumaru Eiji!" He look towards the two boys that he didn't recognize. "Glad to meet you both!" He then turned back to Echizen. "Hey, Ochibi! You're being mean to this boy! You're not even giving him a chance."

Touya twitched. He didn't need any handicaps.

Kikumaru glanced at Touya. "Ah! You have almost the same color hair as Ochibi! That's hard to find!" Kikumaru grinned, suddenly latching himself onto Touya. "Shall I call you Ochibi number two?"

"Eh...no...I don't need any nicknames," said Touya finally, after getting over his initial shock of a guy latching onto him. He calmly continued, "Can you let go of me?"

Kikumaru frowned. "I really should call you Ochibi number two. You're no fun, just like him!"

"I have a name...Touya Akira."

Kikumaru's frown turned into a pout as he noticed the height difference between Touya and Echizen. Touya was way taller than Echizen, so he certainly didn't qualify for that nickname.

Hikaru just snickered as he introduced himself as Shindou Hikaru.

Kikumaru suddenly brightened up when he noticed that there were four people on the courts. Four people, not counting himself, was the perfect number for doubles! He'd love to throw Ochibi, Momo, that Touya guy, and that Shindou guy onto the courts together! Just by looking at the four boys, Kikumaru could tell that each of them had equally strong, stubborn, and conflicting personalities. He could barely imagine the havoc they'd create when thrown onto the same court. Kikumaru grinned. That only made things all the more interesting!

Echizen didn't like the grin on Kikumaru-senpai's face.

"I know! Let's play doubles, nyaa!"

Echizen vehemently shook his head. He hated doubles. He couldn't coordinate with another person even if his life depended on it.

Momoshiro shook his head as well. Was Eiji-senpai going crazy? Doubles would never work, especially if he had to partner up with Echizen, who lacked all doubles skills. Touya and Shindou probably couldn't play doubles either, since they weren't that skilled as tennis players. For Momoshiro, doubles was certainly harder than singles. Not only did you have to hit well, you also had to know what your partner was thinking in order to cooperate. Or else, there would be too many holes in their play.

Touya just stood frozen to the spot. Doubles? They were going to play doubles? He couldn't imagine himself being partners with any of the other boys in front of him. After all, there were no such things as doubles in Go. You played solo, against some opponent, and that was it.

Hikaru, on the other hand, just blinked as he asked, "What's doubles?" Sai nodded exuberantly next to Hikaru. He wanted to know as well.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Kikumaru exclaimed, "Nyaa, I'll explain it to you after we decide who's on whose team!" He ignored his kouhais' discontent, since he really, really wanted to see them play doubles. He loved playing doubles and watching doubles matches, since he was a true doubles player. With Oishi, they made up Seigaku's golden pair, one of the best Junior High doubles pairs in Japan.

He scratched his head a bit, wondering how they should decide the teams. He then brightened up and took out five lollipops. Two of the lollipops were red, two of them blue, and one of them white. Kikumaru grinned.

"These will determine the teams. The person who gets the white one will be the judge for the game."

Echizen and Momoshiro gave up on shaking their heads, since Kikumaru ignored them entirely. Kikumaru held the lollipops in his hands so that no one could see the lollipops' colors. "Come on, we don't have all day!"

Hikaru smiled brightly. "Will you let me eat the lollipop?"

Kikumaru frowned a bit. These were his lollipops! But oh well, if letting them have the lollipops could persuade them to play doubles, then so be it! He nodded his consent.

Happily, Hikaru pulled out one lollipop.

Echizen sighed and pulled out the next lollipop. Momoshiro followed his lead and pulled out a lollipop as well. Now, only Touya hadn't pulled a lollipop out.

"Come on, Touya. We're just waiting for you!" exclaimed Kikumaru.

Touya reluctantly pulled out a lollipop.

Kikumaru looked at the remaining lollipop in his hand. He grinned. It was white. That meant that he was going to be the judge for the game after all. Just as he wanted. He wondered what the results for the partners were.

Hikaru looked at the color of his lollipop, and then at the colors of the lollipops of the other four boys'.

"What? I have to play doubles with him?" exclaimed Hikaru. Despite not knowing how to play doubles, he wasn't looking forward to being partners with him.

* * *

**to**** be continued**

* * *

notes:  
**ochibi:** Kikumaru Eiji's nickname for Echizen. It means "little one" or something about being little.


	4. chapter 4: beginning of the match

Go no Oujisama

a Hikaru no Go x Prince of Tennis crossover

By Lucathia

* * *

**chapter 4: beginning of the match**

* * *

He unconsciously tugged his white cap lower.

The incriminating piece of candy in his hand was blue. Not white, but blue.

Echizen Ryoma scowled. He did not want to play doubles. Why couldn't he have gotten the white lollipop instead? Then he could have been the judge. But, his lollipop was blue. No matter how hard he glared at the lollipop, it was still blue. He quickly glanced at the lollipops of the other four, his eyes landing on Kikumaru-sempai's first. So, Kikumaru-sempai got the white one. Lucky him. Echizen's scowl deepened when he saw Kikumaru-sempai happily unwrap his lollipop and pop it into his mouth. His sempai was way too happy and gleeful at his kouhai's expense. This was no time to be enjoying candy! Echizen shot a glare at his sempai, who was oblivious to, or at least chose to ignore, his glare. Unable to affect Kikumaru-sempai, Echizen turned his attention back to who the heck his partner was going to be. With Kikumaru-sempai as the judge, his partner would have to be one of the remaining three.

"What? I have to play doubles with him?" shouted Shindou out of nowhere, bringing Echizen's attention to the older boy's lollipop. Red. Not on his team then. Echizen didn't have to check further as Shindou's soon-to-be doubles partner spoke up.

"What do you mean by that? I'll tell you, I'm the most skilled doubles player out of us four!" exclaimed Momoshiro. He waved his innocent little red lollipop threateningly at Shindou.

Since both Momo-sempai and Shindou had red lollipops, that left that Touya guy as his partner. At least he knew how to hit the ball properly, though he really needed to change out of that pair of shiny black shoes and that suffocating, button up shirt.

Shindou pouted. "But all you do is hit power shots. Or disgustingly weak shots at me. Don't you ever think about subtlety?"

Just as Momoshiro was about to protest, Touya cut in calmly, "And you're one to talk about subtlety." He folded his arms across his chest, his hand holding on to a blue lollipop. The lollipop looked out of place in his hand, just as out of place as the red tennis racket was in his other hand.

"Hey! I can be subtle when I want to be!" protested Shindou.

Shindou and Touya quickly jumped into a heated argument, leaving Momoshiro no time to counter Shindou's words. Echizen just pulled his cap down lower and muttered, "Mada ma-"

"Okay, so the match is going to be Echizen-Touya pair versus Momoshiro-Shindou pair!" announced Kikumaru-sempai with a grin.

Che. Kikumaru-sempai cut him off.

* * *

Kikumaru felt Ochibi-chan's glare but pretended that he didn't. He wasn't afraid of Ochibi's glare. He had experienced it a lot before anyway. What was important was that he had succeeded in getting all four of them onto the same court to play some tennis.

His tongue slipped in and out as he licked his lollipop. He scooted away from the court to stand at the sidelines so that he'd have a good view of the entire court. He had to keep score and be line judge after all.

He saw Ochibi hold out his racket, head down. His hand held the top of the racket's grip, about to spin his racket on the ground.

"Which?" came Ochibi's question.

* * *

His partner, the quite enthusiastic beginner Shindou Hikaru, blinked as he eyed the racket Echizen was holding head down. "Which what?"

Momoshiro's own eyes widened. How could his partner not even know what a simple "which" was for? "You don't even know how to choose who serves first?" exclaimed Momoshiro.

Shindou shook his head slowly. "I've never played a tennis match before."

Momoshiro frowned. What kind of match were they going to have if Shindou didn't even know how to play a match? Boy, oh boy, thought Momoshiro. He should have trained Shindou in real matches before they got thrown onto a court together as doubles partners. At this rate, they were very likely to lose.

"I'm in the same predicament," said Touya out of the blue.

Well, scratch that last thought. At least he wasn't the only one who was going to get an inexperienced partner for the match. Even the boy who knew some basics of tennis turned out to be very oblivious of all tennis matters other than plain rallying! Momoshiro launched into a quick explanation.

"Well, before we play, we have to decide who serves first. Player A asks "which" for the spin and then Player B has to choose either smooth or rough. If Player B guesses right, then Player B gets to pick either who serves or which side to take. Player A gets to pick after Player B. So, say Player B picks that he wants to serve first, then Player A gets to pick the side that he wants to receive on."

Shindou blinked. "Um...okay. I think I get it."

Touya had a thoughtful look. "It's like nigiri, except in nigiri we only have to determine who's black, which equates to who goes first. We don't have to think about sides, since where we sit doesn't affect our play. We exchange our stones if we don't have the right color stones on our side anyway."

Shindou brightened. "Hey, that kind of makes sense."

Momoshiro sweatdropped. Touya's explanation made no sense whatsoever to him. What the heck was "nigiri?" And what exactly did this "nigiri" thing have to do with tennis?

Echizen muttered, "Are you two done with explanations? Mind choosing now?"

Shindou turned to Echizen. "Um, rough!" Momoshiro wondered if Shindou even knew what rough was supposed to mean.

Echizen finally spun his racket. The red racket teetered on the cement for a moment before falling to the right with a clatter. He picked it up by the grip, showing it to everyone.

"It's smooth."

He paused for a second.

"We'll take serve."

Touya twitched.

It was just like Echizen to decide on what he wanted without consulting his partner. Momoshiro sighed. "I wanted to serve first too." He glanced up at the sky, shading his eyes with his hands. The orientation of these courts wasn't very good. One side of the court faced the sun directly while the other side didn't. At the moment, the sun was already pretty low, resulting in piercing rays on his side of the court. He wouldn't want to be serving on this side. Too blinding. "Okay then, we'll take that side. That okay with you, Shindou?"

Shindou nodded, and the four went to take their individual positions.

* * *

At least that was what they were supposed to do. Instead, Hikaru found himself glancing around, feeling quite lost.

"Um, where should I stand?" he asked. He was standing at the baseline next to Momoshiro. "It's kind of weird having two people on the same side."

"Well, it's doubles, of course we have two people on the same side," exclaimed Momoshiro. "As to where you should stand, do you want the backhand side or the forehand side?"

Hikaru blinked. There was a forehand side and a backhand side? He thought the entire court...was just that, a court. What sides were there? "Uh...I guess I'm more comfortable with my forehand."

Momoshiro grinned. "Okay, that works out well. My backhands are stronger anyway. Go stand over there to receive first then." Momoshiro pointed at the right half of the court. "A good place to receive is to stand behind the baseline with your feet bisecting the inner white line. You can adjust your position however you want depending on the serve."

Hikaru walked to the side. "Here?"

"Yeah, that's good."

As Hikaru took his position, he watched his spiky-haired partner take his position on the left side of the court up at net. He stood slightly in front of the white line running horizontally through the court and between the middle of the court and the left, inner white line running vertically down the court. Hikaru copied Momoshiro's stance, bending his knees slightly and leaning forward. He was ready for whatever his opponents were going to throw at him. At least that was what he thought.

_Good luck, Hikaru!_ cheered Sai.

Hikaru grinned. _I'll try my best, of course. Just don't get in my way, okay?_

Sai pouted. _Why would I get in your way?_

The boy rolled his eyes. _If you block my view, I won't be able to see the ball!_

Hikaru stopped talking with Sai as he fixed his eyes on his opponents. Echizen Ryoma and Touya Akira...a tennis prodigy and a Go prodigy...

Thump.

Thump thump.

Hikaru tightened his grip on his racket. He was starting to feel excited. It was going to be a challenge playing these two, but it was going to be such a joy when he finally defeated them.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was an awkward silence on the other side of the court. Echizen was already holding the tennis ball in his hand and standing behind the baseline, clearly indicating that he planned on serving. He held his racket in his right hand, his body turned to the side. He didn't consult with Touya about who should serve first. Touya refrained from saying anything, since it was probably better that Echizen serve anyway. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know whether or not he even knew how to serve. He certainly never tried before. And that wasn't good.

Touya hadn't gotten into position yet. He never played a match before, not to mention a doubles match. All he knew about doubles was that four people were required to play it. And that certainly wasn't all there was to doubles. But whatever else was running through Touya's mind at the moment, the most prominent thought was, why in the world was he here playing tennis?

"Oi, Echizen! You should wait for your partner to get ready before you serve!" yelled Momoshiro loudly across the net.

Echizen paused in his bouncing of the ball and gave a pointed stare at Touya. "Ready?"

Touya glanced at where Momoshiro was standing on the other side of the court and quickly got into a similar position without a word.

_This is all Shindou's fault._

* * *

Echizen resumed bouncing the furry tennis ball.

He vaguely heard Kikumaru-sempai call out the score.

"Love-all!"

"Echizen to serve."

He continued bouncing the ball until Kikumaru-sempai finished announcing the score.

When the ball bounced upwards again, he caught it firmly in his left hand.

He looked up at Shindou, his eyes challenging.

Beginner or not, a challenge was a challenge.

The ball sailed into the sky in front of him, going up and up into the reddish-orange sky. His back arched as his left hand trailed after the rising ball. His body turned to the side as he brought his right arm up behind him, his racket almost touching his back. He let his wrist relax as his arm came up and he reached upwards to hit the ball at the highest point of its ascent. His feet came slightly off the ground as he tried to reach even farther than his arm could. His racket connected with the ball, and he brought his arm down, his wrist adding an even faster velocity to the ball, his body turning around the face the front of the court. His left hand retracted to rest against his abdomen, out of the dangerous swing of his right arm.

_Twist Serve!_

* * *

The ball flew over the net at a speed that wasn't terribly frightening, but Hikaru's eyes widened when the ball hit the ground in front of him.

The ball seemed to flatten slightly as it spun on the ground for a millisecond. Before he could even blink, the ball came screaming at his face at an alarming speed. Hikaru quickly ducked, thoughts of returning the ball far from his mind in his frenzy to get out of the ball's path.

The ball flew past him with a wild spin, hitting the fence behind the courts.

_Clang._

Hikaru glanced behind him warily, not at all surprised to see the ball stuck in the fence's wires.

He shook his head, his eyes wide.

What kind of serve was that?

"Fifteen-love!" called out Kikumaru.

Hikaru looked across the court.

All he got for an answer was a smirk.

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. chapter 5: serving no mercy

Go no Oujisama

a Hikaru no Go x Prince of Tennis crossover

By Lucathia

* * *

**chapter 5: Serving no Mercy**

* * *

Right after he announced the score, Kikumaru sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"O_chi_bi! How can you be so cruel? Shindou is just a beginner!" Using his twist serve on a beginner...what was Ochibi thinking?

The short first year didn't bother to answer his senpai. Bouncing his racket on his right shoulder, he silently walked towards the left-hand side of the court, ready to serve again.

"O_chibi!_ Are you listening to me?"

Apparently not. Echizen started bouncing the ball again. He didn't even look in the direction of his partner when he uttered his next words.

"Ne, your name is Touya right? Can you get into position already?"

The boy who shared Echizen's forest green hair was still standing on the same side of the court as Echizen. He opened his mouth to ask something, but then he noticed that Echizen wasn't even looking at him.

Frustrated, Touya Akira turned towards Kikumaru for help.

"Where am I supposed to stand now?"

Kikumaru hurried over from the sidelines to explain.

"Ochibi started serving from the right. It was best for you to stand near the net on the left then. Now he's serving the next point from the left baseline, so the best position for you to stand is near the net on the right. Of course, you don't have to stand there. You can stand anywhere you want."

"Okay, thank you."

What Kikumaru said didn't sound too hard. He should be able to do that, right?

"Whoever gets up to four points wins the game, and whoever wins up to six games wins the match. And, you have to win by at least two games."

Touya nodded. He could remember these rules.

* * *

Momoshiro stood lightly, ready to spring forward at any moment to meet the terrifying spin of Echizen's twist serve. He had played against Echizen before and had a taste of Echizen's serve. Echizen's twist serve was becoming more and more polished each time he used it. It was certainly much stronger than the twist serve that Echizen had first used on him. Nonetheless, Momoshiro felt confident that he could return it.

After all, he had to return it to start some kind of rally, or he and Shindou would have no chance of winning.

He saw Echizen throw the ball up and bring his racket down.

When the ball landed, Momoshiro did not even let one moment of hesitation hindrance him. He immediately sprang towards the ball and met the ball just as it barely bounced off the clay court.

He swung forward.

It wasn't a clean swing, but at least he made contact with the damn ball.

The ball spun wildly on his racket before leaving the strings.

He watched the ball as it seemed to drift.

Was it going to make it over the net?

The ball hit the net and sailed up.

Where was it going to land?

On his and Shindou's side or on theirs?

The ball hit the net again and rolled.

He followed the ball's path with his eyes.

The ball was rolling towards Echizen's side.

Shindou whopped.

"Take that!"

Touya's eyes seemed to flash when he heard Shindou's words. Not knowing that Echizen had already started dashing towards the falling ball, Touya moved for the ball as well.

Momoshiro winced.

Rackets clattered and the ball rolled by their feet.

Shindou winced as well.

"Uh, are you two okay?"

"Fifteen-all!" announced Kikumaru, regardless of Echizen and Touya's predicament. He didn't seem too worried...instead, he was snickering.

Touya rubbed his left arm. From his position on the ground, Touya glared up at the half-sitting first year. Echizen's arrogance was starting to irk him, and he felt a rare need to say what was on his mind.

"I have never played doubles before, but I think I know enough to say that I should have gone after that ball instead of you."

Silence.

All eyes turned towards the two green-haired boys.

Echizen fixed his cap as he grabbed his racket and pushed himself off the ground.

"Fine."

Touya got up and picked up his borrowed racket. That response was oddly short. The first-year didn't seem very talkative. If it had been Shindou that he had said his previous words to, a heated argument would have no doubt started.

It was probably a good thing that he wasn't partners with Shindou, or else they would have been arguing all over the place. Despite that, he felt that at least he would have been more comfortable being partnered with Shindou than with the reticent Echizen.

* * *

Hikaru tightened his grip. It was his turn to receive again! Would he be able to return that ball that seemed to come screaming into his face?

He smiled slightly, thinking about the shot that Momoshiro had hit. It had barely made it over the net, but they managed to earn the point.

_Hikaru! Here it comes! _yelled Sai to the side.

The second year heard the ball hit the ground, but he hadn't been paying attention before, so he blindly brought his racket out in front of his face as protection. True to his reflexes, the ball came screaming at his face again, hitting his racket, knocking his racket into his face.

The ball bounced off and sailed over the net.

Sai, even though he was concerned about Hikaru, floated over towards the net, hoping that Hikaru would be able to score a point. He was a bit taken back when all Touya had to do was stick out his arm. Hikaru's ball hit Touya's strings and easily sailed back over onto Hikaru's side.

_Plonk._

The ball landed and no one got to it.

"Oi, you okay Shindou?" asked Momoshiro.

Hikaru, who had been rubbing his face and watching helplessly as the ball plopped onto the ground, nodded.

"hmkay," mumbled Hikaru.

"Thirty-fifteen!" announced Kikumaru.

They got back into their positions. Echizen did another twist serve, but this time Momoshiro had already gotten his own swing and timing down. He hit the ball over the net cleanly. Echizen smirked and hit the ball back.

The ball kept going back and forth between the two tennis players.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. (Note: He actually had time to roll his eyes!)

"Touya, are we being left out of the game or what?"

Touya, never taking his eyes off the path of the ball, replied, "Conversing with your opponent now? You should pay more attention to the ball."

With those words, Touya suddenly stepped in and volleyed the ball past Hikaru.

Hikaru's mouth dropped. "That's so not right!"

"Forty-fifteen!"

At Touya's nonchalant look, Hikaru shut up and quickly stood behind the baseline, ready to take on Echizen's serve. He had to get this next point and turn the game around!

Echizen tossed the ball up and swung.

This time Hikaru was paying very close attention to Echizen's serve. He was certainly not going to let his mind wander again!

He watched the ball land in front of him, flattening slightly and then flying towards his face. He took a step back and swung.

He was surprised when all he hit was air.

"Game! One game to love. Echizen-Touya pair in the lead. Switch sides."

"Oh, that was close. You almost got it," said Momoshiro reassuring. "But damn, they won a game! We need to make a comeback. Do you want to serve in this next game?"

Hikaru blinked.

"What? Me serve?"

_Yay! Go Hikaru!_ Cheered Sai.

"I can't serve! I don't know how!"

Momoshiro frowned.

"Have you ever served before?"

Hikaru shook his head.

"Er...that's going to be a bit of a problem."

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

**A/N:** I haven't given up on this fic, though updates will be slow.

Next chapter: Beginner's serve


End file.
